neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Roadblock (G.I. Joe)
Roadblock is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. He is the G.I. Joe Team's Heavy Machine Gunner and debuted in 1984. Roadblock is one of the most prominent African-Americans in the series. Dwayne Johnson is set to play Roadblock in the upcoming 2013 film G.I. Joe: Retaliation. Profile Roadblock's real name is Marvin F. Hinton and he was born in Biloxi, Mississippi. His primary function in G.I. Joe is as a heavy machine gunner and his secondary function is as a cook. Before he enlisted in the U.S. Army, Roadblock wanted to be a gourmet chef, and was working as a bouncer to earn enough money to attend Escoffier School in France. An army recruiter managed to convince him that he could learn to be a chef in the Army. After enlisting, Roadblock found Army food appalling, and transferred to infantry where he excelled at using heavy weapons. Roadblock is one of the biggest and strongest members of G.I. Joe, able to carry a fully loaded M2 Browning machine gun as a personal weapon, which can weigh up to 134 lbs, and usually requires a dedicated squad to transport and operate. Despite working in infantry, he still maintains his passion for making good food, and indulges in it while engaging in his secondary duty. He is a qualified expert with the M2 Browning .50 cal heavy machine gun, all Warsaw Pact heavy machine guns, M-16, and the M-1911A1 auto pistol. In the UK Action Force toy series, Roadblock is originally from the French Congo. As the Action Force and G.I. Joe toy lines merged, his profile altered to the American variant. In the animated series, Roadblock is depicted as speaking in rhyme. He has a cousin named Heavy Duty. Action figures Roadblock was first released as an action figure in 1984. Another version of the toy was released in 1986, and in 1992; the 1992 figure was repainted and released as part of the Battle Corps line in 1993. There have been fifteen versions or variations of the 3.75" Roadblock action figures to date. Additionally, G.I. Joe issued a 12" Roadblock action figure for the 1992 Hall of Fame series that brought back the 12" G.I. Joe action figures. After that, G.I. Joe issued two other versions of the 12" Roadblock. Roadblock's head is bald and the face has a mustache. Some versions have a small goatee on the chin. An action figure called Double Blast used one of the Roadblock molds causing fear in fans that Hasbro lost the rights to Roadblock's name. Interestingly enough, Hasbro released a figure named Roadblock with Double Blast's information and real name on the filecard. All other versions of Roadblock have been remakes of the original. The original figure was repainted and released as part of the Tiger Force line in 1988. A new version of Roadblock was released in 1993 as part of the Star Brigade line, which was repainted and re-released in 1994. Comics Marvel Comics Unlike the cartoon version, the comic book Roadblock does not spout rhymes, and is mentioned to have a fierce temper that "is a long time building, and a long time going". He has been known to say things like "Flush 'em out with a burst of fifty 'cal", meaning force enemies out into the open with concentrated fire from his .50 caliber machinegun. Roadblock first appeared in Marvel Comics' G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #22 (April 1984). In that issue he is standing guard with Duke. They are overlooking the funeral of General Flagg, which is taking place at Arlington National Cemetery. Cobra attacks the funeral with a Rattler plane. Before anyone is hurt, Roadblock and Duke shoot it down, killing the pilot.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #22 (April 1984) In the next issue, Roadblock is part of a Joe team attempting to keep Cobra Commander prisoner in the Rocky Mountains. The ninja Storm Shadow manages to rescue the Commander, though he himself is captured by Roadblock.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #23 (May 1984) In issue #69, while in an American embassy that is being looted, Roadblock threatens a man who is intending to burn an American flag. Roadblock aims his weapon at the man's head, asking him to "desist in your actions or I will be obliged to reduce your head to a fine red mist." When the threatened man points out how looters are stealing typewriters, Roadblock states that "Nobody ever died for a typewriter." The man backs down.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #69 (March 1, 1988) In issues #77 and #78, he and other Joes battle American agents who are trying to frame and arrest every single G.I. Joe member. Roadblock is originally captured along with Hawk and ally General Hollingsworth. He violently escapes from captivity in order to organize the resistance movement. He manages to organize a group of Joe allies, along with the unexpected assistance of Destro, temporarily halting the conspiracy.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #77-78 (October 1988) In another incident, detailed in the Secret Missions series, Roadblock and Chuckles escort a Harvard-educated African prince back to his homeland, to help him stabilize a power struggle. Despite the Joes' assistance in saving the prince's life (who is a capable fighter in his own right), the man evicts all foreign embassies from his soil. In issue #145, Roadblock is chosen to go into space with the Star Brigade, a small team of Joe members. They travel on board the Joes' own space shuttle, the Defiant. The team fights rampaging robots inside an asteroid that threatens all of Earth. The Joes, along with the Oktober Guard, destroy the asteroid, saving billions of lives.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #145 (Feb. 1, 1994) Issue #154 is a Roadblock story in which, on his way to a cooking competition, he ends up on a civilian plane loaded with Cobra Vipers. Roadblock acquires a rocket launcher from the cargo hold, parachutes out of the plane, and destroys it with the weapon.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #154 (Nov. 1, 1994) Devil's Due Comics The Joe team spends much time inactive. When Cobra is revealed to be a threat yet again, Roadblock, now making a living as a chef, eagerly answers the call to reform the team."G.I. Joe: A Great American Hero" Vol1 #1 (2001) He is one of those stricken by the nanite virus but recovers."G.I. Joe: A Great American Hero" Vol1 #2-4 (2002) Roadblock gains his own television cooking show. It ends up that Tomax and Xamot, Cobra operatives, own the show; they decide to have the studios destroyed to cover up money laundering crimes. Roadblock ends up fighting overeager Dreadnoks on stage, which just increases his popularity, including sales of his Marvin Hinton Grill.G.I. Joe Frontline #18 (December 2003) In the alternate continuity of Devil's Due G.I. Joe Versus Transformers, Roadblock is one of the few Joes to pilot large, humanoid robots. They befriend and team up with the Autobots to stop a conspiracy happening literally below their own headquarters. Cartoons Sunbow Roadblock appeared in the original G.I. Joe animated series voiced by Kene Holliday. Roadblock is the most prominent African-American character in the animated series. He frequently talks in rhymes and has a talent for cooking. Roadblock is one of most good natured of the Joes, both in and out of combat situations and is a very capable leader when the situation calls for it. He is particularly good friends with Flint and Lady Jaye. He appeared in various episodes of the Sunbow-produced animated series. He had a prominent role in the episode "Red Rocket's Glare", as did his uncle and aunt, Caleb and Sarah Bronson, who were part of the episode's plotline. Roadblock is also featured in two of the series' Public Service Announcements warning a couple of kids about the hazards of playing with/around fallen power lines and telling one kid to never go near a stranger. G.I. Joe: The Movie In G.I. Joe: The Movie, Roadblock has a prominent role. He leads a team of Joes in pursuit of the fleeing Cobra after their initial attack on G.I. Joe in an attempt to steal the Broadcast Energy Transmitter. Roadblock and Joes follow Cobra into Cobra-La, where they are captured. During an escape attempt the other Joes are re-captured, with only Roadblock managing to escape, but not before being temporarily blinded by Nemesis Enforcer. Aided by the slowly mutating Cobra Commander, Roadblock escapes Cobra-La and wanders through the snow with Cobra Commander before eventually being found by a G.I. Joe search party. With his vision restored, he is then able to lead the Joes back to Cobra-La's ice dome, where the final battle between Cobra-La and G.I. Joe takes place. DiC He appears in the DIC G.I. Joe cartoon, but only in the second season (see Episode 25 "The Eliminator" where he has a starring role). G.I. Joe: Spy Troops In G.I. Joe: Spy Troops, it is revealed that the G.I. Joe character, Heavy Duty is a cousin of Roadblock and apparently shares the same passion for cooking, but not the talent of it. G.I. Joe: Resolute Roadblock appears in G.I. Joe: Resolute. G.I. Joe: Renegades In G.I. Joe: Renegades, Roadblock is reinterpreted as the chief mechanic and technical support person and one of the original six Renegade members. He is partnered with Tunnel Rat, In "Knockoffs," it is revealed he has a cousin named Hershel as they both share the same shoe size. Roadblock is re-interpreted with large sideburns and a high affinity for the team's van which he nicknames the "coyote" and continually shows his devotion to, as shown in the Renegades episode 15 "White Out" where he likens the truck to a well cultured and athletic woman and episode 16 "Shipwrecked" where he risks his life to save the van from sinking into the ocean. He's also shown to enjoy Heavy Metal music. Like his other versions this Roadblock cooks, but unlike the classic Roadblock he doesn't speak in Rhyme. He has a cheerful and calm personality. Live-action movie Rapper-Actor Common was originally asked to play the part of Roadblock in G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, but was passed over in favor of the character Heavy Duty. Dwayne Johnson is cast as Roadblock in the sequel, G.I. Joe: Retaliation. Video games Roadblock is one of the featured characters in the 1985 G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero computer game. Roadblock is featured as a playable character in the 1992 game G.I. Joe: The Atlantis Factor. He is also featured as a playable character in the 1992 ''G.I. Joe'' arcade game. Novels Roadblock is a supporting character in the 'Find Your Fate' novel "Operation: Dragon Fire". Roadblock is one of the main characters in the G.I. Joe Find Your Fate novel Operation: Death Stone (ISBN 0-345-32936-8). In this story, which the reader chooses the options, Roadblock is part of a team of Joes, including Gung-Ho and Snake-Eyes that is searching a remote Pacific jungle island for a strange meteor. Other media * Roadblock appeared in the Robot Chicken episode "Day at the Circus" voiced by Seth Green. He is shown accompanying Flint and Gung-Ho on a mission. T-Pain voices Roadblock in the episode "The Ramblings of Maurice." Roadblock is honored for his 20 years of service with a chocolate statue. * The webcomic Shortpacked! has Roadblock as a recurring character. This usually takes the form of a real G.I. Joe/Transformers poster that appears in the fictional context of the comic's storyline. The main character, Ethan, is disturbed by Roadblock's facial expression. Roadblock appears and/or speaks to Ethan, the main character, as a guiding conscience that judges him and delivers threats. Rhyming threats. * In episode 15 titled Inner Child of the television series Fringe, Peter Bishop shows a mute child a Roadblock G.I. Joe figure and gives him a brief description of his bio. * Roadblock's rhymes are briefly mentioned in the non-fiction paperback 'Saturday Morning Fever'. References External links * * Roadblock at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page pt:Roadblock fi:Roadblock Category:Comics characters introduced in 1984 Category:Fictional African-American people Category:Fictional characters from Mississippi Category:Fictional chefs Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:G.I. Joe characters